


3 Anonymous Love Letters

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Sam, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gained a follower on tumblr a few years back.  That follower proved to be a secret admirer.  The entire tumblr account was set up to communicate with Cas. </p><p>Dean had fallen for Cas before they were even good friends.  He began to send him secret love letters over the internet.  He only posted things that he knew Cas would like.  He knew he would have to reveal himself sooner or later but didn't expect Cas to make it sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Anonymous Love Letters

Cas dropped his bag on the floor by the couch and turned on his Xbox and went to Netflix.  He went through his recently watched and selected ‘Young Justice’.  He sat the controller aside and pulled his lap desk out and opened up his laptop.  Cas opened his browser and immediately went to his Tumblr.  His heart jumped and he grinned as he saw the little red envelope. Another fan mail.

[ **The-Anon-Composer**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-anon-composer):   **I saw you today in Albertson hall. As always you were into your music.  I see you switched to the larger headphones.  I hope it keeps those people from bothering you.  You sometimes dance when songs you really like come on.  I like it when you walk to the rhythm some times.  You are amazing.  I listened to your conversations and see you in class.  I saw your art was on display.  You are so talented.  I wish I had the heart to tell you to your face.**

Cas copied and pasted it onto a word document and saved it with the others.  There were a total of 625 messages that had arrived over the last two years.  Cas had done everything short of getting Ash to hack the site and get the users information.  When he was feeling down Cas would just open the folder and read through his messages. 

Cas clicked on his secret admirer’s profile.  Cas had figured out that the person had created the blog just for him.  It was filled with all of his favorite movies, books, foods, music and random things that the person thought he would enjoy.  Sometimes they wrote him poetry or drew him something inspiring.  Cas had become attached to the anonymous person.  He had stopped dating because he felt it was wrong.  The-Anon-Composer had posted a rather dark poem when they had seen Cas out on a date.  They apologized and took it down after.  Cas scrolled through and smiled at the cartoons they had drawn. Cas opened a new post as he always did and responded publically to them.

**[Silver-Wings-Conquer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silver-wings-conquer): The-Anon-Composer, it was very good to hear from you.  Our words dance across the screen while our hearts spring forth from intrigue.  Dash and go on.  We are fine and on each other’s minds.  By chance we shall brush pass one another in fervor.  Your touch condemns my dreams to fly away to you.  My fair lover so far but so near.**

Castiel was never sure what his words meant but they always got a response.  There were other users that had begun to follow their online story.  There were some that cheered them on, others that were extremely negative and others that were just curious.  Most wanted them to meet up and make an event of it so that everyone could see it happen.  He would agree but the anon would not.

Castiel scrolled through his feed after he finished.  He gave himself half an hour then he got off and started on his homework.  After he finished he started to think about his Tumblr secret admirer.  Cas went through each class he had and could not picture anyone that would be aware of his every move.

Cas pulled out his phone and sent a text to Michael to make sure they were still on for dinner with Luke and Gabe.  He showered and changed into slacks and a button down to make sure he would not be too casual around his brothers.  He still slipped on his chucks and wallet chain.

 

Cas sighed as he kicked off his shoes.  He went to his room and changed into his pajamas then headed back to the front.  Cas slumped down the couch and opened his laptop.  Cas smiled.

**The-Anon-Composer: You looked really good tonight.  It’s funny that you and your brothers ate at the same place my brother dragged me to.  You looked like you had a good time.  I imagine that you and your brothers are still close even with everything that happened.**

Cas stopped reading.  He sat up and took a deep breath.  This had to be someone he knew.  He had not told anyone about their parents business being sold from under them except his friends.  Cas closed his eyes and pictured the restaurant.  He had seen numerous familiar faces but he could not place a single one that would have known. 

“Oh. My. God,” Cas stood up and began to pace as he held the laptop, “its Sam.  It has to be.  He was the only one that I had run into and spoke with.  Shit. Shit. Shit!”

Cas’ head jerked up at the sound of keys in the door.  Cas quickly sat back and began to hum to the music he started on his laptop.  Sam walked in a little wobbly.  He giggled as he hung his keys on the rack right inside the door.

“Hey Sam.”

“Hi,” Sam giggled.

“You didn’t drive home did you?”

“No. Dean,” Sam paused as he concentrated on his shoes to be able to remove them, “he dropped me off.  It was cool seein’ you there at the restaurant.  Your brother is hot.”

“Wow.  Sam I, um, didn’t know that you liked men,” Cas looked up and watched Sam as he toed out of his shoes slowly, “which brother?”

“Well, you’re all fine as hell but the one with the honey coloured hair and amber eyes.  He’s got a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.  I like it,” Sam tugged on his tie as he flopped down on the couch.

“Gabriel?  Oh please no,” Cas shook his head.

“He’s very attractive and I’d let him climb all over this,” Sam stretched out on the couch that was too short for his frame.

“If you pass out there you’re going to hate yourself in the morning.  You need some juice or water,” Cas turned his attention back to the laptop and tried not to think about Sam.

**You are one of the strongest people that I know.  I am sure you guys will be fine.  I am always here for you to message.  I want you to know that you’re amazing, talented and loved.  Stay safe and look out for yourself too.**

Cas smiled and closed out the message just to see a new message.  He glanced up and Sam did not have his phone out so he could not have sent the message.  Cas bit his lip as he clicked on the message.

**The-Anon-Composer: Before I go to bed I think of you.  I want you to be alone in your bed thinking of me.  I want you to be happy but I want you to be happy with me.  If you find someone else then good for you but I will be devastated.  One day I will have the guts to tell you how I feel.  Faceless makes it easier.  I am not real good with . . . feelings and. . .feelings like stuff ya know? When I am in person.  I am good here where I am just a name on the screen.  I am leaving you here with a moment of peace for you.  I uploaded a song.  Goodnight Cas.**

Cas went to blog and a song had been up loaded.  Cas gasped at the passion in the voice.  It wasn’t familiar but he knew the instant that it started playing that it was his secret admirer.  He glanced over and Sam had finally stopped mumbling and fell asleep. 

“If it’s not Sam who is it?” Cas sighed and opened up a private message.

**Silver-Wings-Conquer: You are so inspiring.  I would love to meet you and we can talk.  I do share some feelings with you.  I think if we were to meet that I would fall in love with you.  I know this is strange and we have been doing this dance for two years.  I do go to bed with you on my mind.  It makes it easier for me to sleep.  Anon give me more of you so that I may give more of me to you.  What’s your name? Until the morrow my secret admirer.  Goodnight.**

Cas smiled and shut down his laptop.  He sat it on the coffee table and go up.  He walked over to where Sam was laid out slightly snoring.  Cas smiled and shook his shoulder.

“I’m telling you Sam that you will not be happy.  You don’t even fit on the couch,” Cas shook him a little harder, “you’re dangling over the edge.  Come on wake up.”

“Dean leave me alone.”

“Not Dean you’re at home.  It’s Cas,” Cas went to his feet and began to drag his nails across his arches.

“I’m up,” Sam shot up in a fit of giggles.

“Good now go to bed.”

“Cas?” Sam ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah.  You need to get to bed,” Cas held out his hand and helped him up.

“I thought I heard Dean. Thanks man.”

Sam wobbled and Cas tightened his grip.  He managed to get Sam to the bed.  He pulled his pants off and threw his blanket over him.  Cas went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water for him.  He went back and placed it on the nightstand with a bottle of pain tablets. 

“Good night jolly green,” Cas mussed his hair and Sam mumbled incoherently.

Cas shut off the lights and was headed to bed when there was a soft knock on the door.  Cas glanced at the clock and frowned.  He prayed that it was not Gabriel set up with a prank.  He padded over to the door and looked out the peephole.  Cas’ eyes went wide.  He looked down at his batman and robin pajamas and blushed.  He opened the door and realized Sam had not locked it.

“Dean what are you doing here this late?”

“Hey Cas,” Dean looked over Cas and smiled, “I have those pajamas except mine have the cape on the back.”

“Really?” Cas let him and shut the door behind him.

“Yeah,” Dean smiled and looked up slowly at Cas through his eyelashes.

Cas swallowed and tried not to let the thoughts run wild.

“Uh, you never answered my question,” Cas shifted his stance.

“Oh yeah,” Dean reached into his coat pocket, “Sam’s car key.  I had Jo take me to get his car and drop it off.  And he left his phone in the car.”

“Good idea separating the keys or he could have woken me up trying to get in.  I just put him down.  He’s a little wasted.”

“Yeah sorry about that,” Dean went back and hooked the key with the others and sat the phone on the table, “our dad showed up unexpectedly.  It wasn’t a great day for him.”

“Oh shit sorry. I know John can be a handful.”

“Yeah.  Jo just dropped me off is it okay if I crash here?”

“Sure.  I can get the couch pulled out.”

“’S okay.  I know where everything is.  If you were on your way to bed go get some sleep,” Dean shrugged out his jacket and laid it across the chair.

“I was just kind of I don’t know,” Cas looked to the floor and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Dean smiled and went to the couch.  He pulled the cushions off the couch and pulled out the bed.  He went to the closet and got the clean sheets.  Cas watched him and thought about how he would like to push Dean down on the bed.  Cas shook his head and went to the bed and helped tuck the sheets in.  When they finished Dean looked up and caught Cas’ gaze.  They stared at each other.  Cas’ eyes flicked down to Dean’s lips.  Dean licked his lips and looked down to Cas’ mouth that was slightly agape. 

“I should get to bed,” Cas closed his eyes and took a breath.

“Yes me too.”

*****

**The-Anon-Composer: Your smile is like a thousand suns.  Your eyes are like sapphires kissed by lightning.  You are without a doubt the most attractive person I have ever seen.  Your beauty is only met by your intelligence.  I’ve seen the videos of the lectures with Dr. Adler and you full of fire.  I like your passion.  Cas . . . I am falling for you.**

Cas read the newest mail over and over.  He sighed and shot a text to Ash.  He hadn’t wanted to do it but he needed to know.  Cas closed his laptop and got dressed for work.  By time he made it to the office Ash sent him a message back.

**_Ash: I can’t tell you this over message.  I need to see your face.  When can I come over?_ **

**_Cas: I work today.  I only have four hours so I could meet you after.  Meet at my place around 5?_ **

**_Ash: perfect._ **

**_Cas: Just answer me this, male or female?_ **

**_Ash:_ ** **_J Male_ **

Cas grinned and slipped his phone in his pocket as he took his spot at his desk.  Cas dreaded the next four hours.  He got all of his data entry done, picked up the dry cleaning for his boss and scheduled all of her appointments for the next week.

“Castiel can you stay later today?  I have extras I need taken care of,” Naomi stopped at his desk.

“Unfortunately not.  I have an appointment I must keep.  I do know that Hael is available.  She is right down the hall working with Daphne.”

“Oh thank you.”

Cas grabbed his bag and dashed from the office.  He made it back to his apartment in record time.  Ash was at his door when he got there.

“Okay dude,” Ash bounced on his toes with a huge grin, “you ready?”

Cas sighed and put his bag down on the couch.

“Yes,” Castiel scrunched his face with expectations set low.

“Dean Winchester,” Ash grinned bigger and bigger.

“What about me?” Dean walked into the room.

“Holy hell,” Ash let the laughter flow from him as Cas’ face went sheet white.

“You feelin’ okay there Cas?”

“I would love to stay and watch this unfold but I have a poll to put up on Tumblr.  We’ve been shipping it since day one,” Ash laughed his way out the apartment.

“Is, uh,” Cas ran his hand through his hair, “is Sam here?”

“Nope.  I just dropped by to uh,” Dean looked to the ground then back up.

“Hold on,” Cas narrowed his eyes, “you came from my hallway.  W-what were you doing?” Cas moved to the hall.

“Cas!” Dean reached out for him, “wait!”

Cas stepped out of his reach and went to his bedroom.  Cas pushed the door open and his mouth fell open.

“You weren’t supposed to be home yet.  Thursdays are the days you go to have tea with Anna.  I was supposed to be gone before now,” Dean continued to ramble on as Cas walked into his room.

“Shh,” Cas put up his hand, “Anna and Sariel are out of town for business.  Tea got canceled.  You really do know me.”

“Yeah,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“’Our hearts are fond of the light.  Be cruel to shadows but forget not they are there’.”

“’For the light gives shadows reason and circumstance.  We prevail to move in the light and dance with the shadows’. I wrote that for you,” Dean cleared his throat, “when Sammy told me about the business issues.”

“Where the heck did you get so many forget-me-nots?” Cas stepped into Dean’s space.

“You can accomplish everything when your uncle gives you his black card.”

“Dean,” Cas looked hopeful into Dean’s eyes.

“Cas,” Dean nodded and touched Cas’ shoulder lightly.

“You love me?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve loved you since freshman year.  I just never put it together.  I got so desperate I had Ash find my secret admirer.  That’s what you walked in on,” Cas said softly.

“Oh.”

“I wanna kiss you,” Cas touched his face and leaned in.

“Okay.”

They kissed tentatively and explored each other’s mouths.  Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him in. Neither heard the door open or the boots on the hardwood floor or the gasp.

“About damn time,” Sam chuckled.

“Sam,” Cas jumped back from Dean.

“He finally tell you he was your anon?” Sam smirked.

“No. Anna canceled tea and he got caught,” Cas smiled.

“Well at least it worked out.  Please wait until I’m gone for sex.”

“I’m not having sex with him tonight.  We just made it official.  He has at least three dates before he gets in my pants,” Dean looked at Sam with playfully hard eyes.

“Oh.  I have to wait?” Cas bit his lip.

“Yes.  I am not as promiscuous as I seem.”

“He’s actually been celibate for like a year,” Sam called as he headed to the kitchen.

“What?” Cas turned to him.

“I wasn’t jokin’ when I said I fell for you.  I tried and it worked for awhile but I needed you.  There’s only so many blue eyed brunettes that you can sleep with before you need the real thing,” Dean shrugged.

“Then I need another kiss.”

“As you wish.”

Dean pulled Cas back into his arms and kissed him.  That kiss spoke to Cas.  It told him of all the promises Dean would keep, all the poetry he had written for him and the future that they would have.  Cas returned the kiss and made sure that he had all the same fed back to Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As you can see I so am cheating when it comes to titles. I'm not really good at titles as it is and figured there was no way I could get 30 new titles. Also if you notice with my non challenge stories 95% have the word touch in it. That was a challenge that was set up for me when I began to write Supernatural fanfic and I know there's no way I can come up with a new one on a daily basis.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
